Master Chief and the Order of the Phoenix
by supersaiyan34
Summary: It's been four years since Master Chief escaped the explosion of Halo. The wreckage of the Forward Unto Dawn went through a black hole, teleporting Master Chief and Cortana to back to 1995 Earth and crash land in England, where Harry Potter is taking his fifth year. A new adventure is about to begin. Review!
1. The Story of A Warrior

**This is kinda new to me, but I'm going to try my best! I hope that you all like it! Review!**

Prologue…

It had been four years since the events that took place on the Ark. Four years ago, the Prophet of Truth had finally been killed, causing the destruction of the Covanent, which had nearly wiped out humanity. The Flood and the Gravemind, which had nearly destroyed the galaxy, had been wiped out when Installation 04B fired, doing massive damage to the Ark. Humanity had been saved, through the actions of countless heroes, such as Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and Commander Miranda Keyes, who had given their lives to save humanity. But, none were as famous as Spartan 117, also known as Master Chief, a member of the Spartan 2s, an elite force of soldiers specially trained and surgically augmented to be the best, for any situation. With his closest comrade, the AI unit Cortana, Master Chief discovered Halo, which changed the shape of the war in an instant with the discovery of the Flood . Then, Earth was discovered. With the discovery of Installation 05, the Covanent experienced a period of turmoil with the Prophet of Truth's betrayal of the Elites. Master Chief fought side by side with the Arbiter to prevent the Prophet of Truth from activating all the Halo Rings, which would have wiped the galaxy clean of all sentient life. Master Chief stopped Truth, but at a terrible price, the sacrifice of Miranda Keyes. And once the Prophet was dead, the Gravemind made the ultimate betrayal and turned against his former allies. After rescuing Cortana from the Flood infested ruins of High Charity, Chief, the Arbiter, and Sergeant Johnson attempted to activate Halo and destroy the Flood. Master Chief faced another betrayal when 343 Guilty Spark attacked him and fatally wounded Johnson to stop the ring from firing. Master Chief and the Arbiter barely escaped the exploding Halo before it fired on the UNSC frigate _Forward Unto Dawn_. The slipspace portal to Earth collapsed just as the frigate passed through it. While the Arbiter made it back to Earth, Master Chief wasn't so lucky. His part of the ship ended up in an unknown part of space, all alone, save Cortana. With no escape seen in the foreseeable future, and his mission finished, Master Chief sealed himself inside a cyrotube, and told Cortana to wake him, when she needed him. Now, the time has come. Master Chief is about to embark on a new adventure, with creatures and people that he's never known before. Now, he's about to embark the next part of his journey.

**Not bad, huh? What do you all think? Pretty good, huh? Review!**


	2. Another Desperate Situation

**Hey, it's me! Let's keep reading! Review!**

Chapter 1

August 25, 2557, in an unknown part of space…

"Chief! I need you!" Cortana screamed as the ship's warning alarms flashed and sirens blared. Inside the cyrotube next to her, a man was slowly regaining consciousness after four years of cyrogenic slumber. Then, the lights in his helmet turned on, and he leaped out of the cyrotube and grabbed the holopad that Cortana was on.

"John." Cortana sighed in relief as she looked at the super soldier.

"What is it? Are we under attack?" Master Chief asked as the ship rumbled again.

"No, worse. We're heading straight for a black hole!" Cortana screamed. Master Chief was silent before he spoke again.

"Are you sure?" Master Chief asked.

"Yes. The remaining scanners that are left on the ship alerted space-time abnormalities, several hundred meters away. I recognized it from the experiments that Dr. Halsey and me conducted on black holes. It was before we met. The ship's caught in the gravitational pull." Cortana said.

"How much time do we have before we make contact? What will happen when we make contact?" Master Chief asked as he grabbed his assault rifle and reloaded it.

"Based on our current speed, we will make contact with the black hole in a half-hour or less. Yank me. I'll upload a countdown when I'm in your head." Cortana said.

"What escape options do we have?" Master Chief asked as he put his hand where Cortana's feet were, causing the AI to vanish. He then yanked a small chip from the side of the small pillar and pushed it into the back of his head. Then, a number appeared at the lower right side of his helmet at 30 minutes. Then, it started going down.

"Phew, it's good to be back here! Did you have a nice nap?" Cortana's voice as Master Chief looked around.

"What are our escape options?" Master Chief asked with more force in his voice this time as the ship rumbled again.

"Well, we have four ODST drop pods, and two Pelicans remaining in the hanger that didn't fall out when we escaped Halo. You want a full inventory and weapons assessment?" Cortana's voice asked as Master Chief leaped out of the room.

"No! Can we use the drop pods or Pelicans to escape the ship before it makes contact?" Master Chief asked as he flew through another room and smashed the doors leading to another room down with his feet. The number in his helmet was already at fifteen, and lowering fast.

"Sorry, chief, we're too close already. The gravitational pull of the black hole will suck up anything at this range. Plus, a Pelican or drop pod doesn't have the engine power, and there's no planets or other planetary bodies nearby that we can land on. There's nothing we can do, even if this ship was in one piece and we had a Slipspace drive." Cortana said as the countdown reached ten minutes. Beneath his mask, Chief gritted his teeth.

"So, any ideas?" Chief asked as the ship rumbled again.

"Well… I have an idea, but it's crazy." Cortana said as Master Chief continued his path through the rumbling ship.

"What else is new?" Master Chief asked.

"Well, nothing ventured, I guess. I didn't escape the Gravemind and Halo just to die in a black hole." Cortana said.

"What's your idea?" Master Chief asked as he bounced off a wall in the direction of the ODST pods.

"Well, we could try to ride it out. ODST pods are designed to deflect radiation when they're going through a planet's radiation. Your armor's shields are the same. So, the best thing at this point to do is to bunker yourself in one of the pods. On the bright side, this will reveal some amazing data and finally unravel the secrets of black holes!" Cortana said as the rumbling got even more intense and the countdown in his helmet got to five minutes. At that minute, the ODST pods came into view as Master Chief shot into another hallway.

"Hurry Chief, get into that pod now! I'll let you know when we're in." Cortana yelled as Master Chief grabbed one of the pods and forced it open. He leaped inside and closed it.

"I hope that your luck can get us out of this. If we don't make it…" Cortana said softly.

"We've already had this discussion. We'll make it." Master Chief said.

"It was good to talk to you again, John." Cortana said. At that minute, the countdown reached zero.

November 27, 1995. England, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…

"Harry, you've got to stop messing with Umbridge!" Hermione frowned as she tended to Harry's bleeding hand in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry didn't say a word.

"She's right, mate. I know how pissed she can make you, but you're not making things any easier with the Daily Prophet and Ministry against you and Dumbledore." Ron frowned from Harry's left side.

"Don't you think I know that?" Harry frowned.

"We need to do something." Hermione frowned.

"Like?" Ron frowned at Hermione. She smiled.

"If Umbridge refuses to teach us, we'll find someone who can." Hermione said as she looked at Harry, who blinked in surprise.

Elsewhere…

"John? Can you hear me? JOHN!" Cortana screamed as Master Chief blinked. Then, he kicked the door of the ODST pod, sending it floating away.

"I'm here." Master Chief said as he pushed himself out of the pod.

"Thank god. I was afraid that… I'd lost you." Cortana said softly.

"What happened? Did we collide with the black hole?" Master Chief asked as he looked around.

"Oh, we made contact alright, I can tell you that." Cortana said as Master Chief grabbed his rifle and pushed himself out the door.

"So, what happened?" Master Chief asked.

"I'm… not sure. I know that the ship was sucked in, but my scanners show that we were teleported to a different location. I'm using your armor's scanners to find our location." Cortana said.

"Teleported? Like a Slipspace portal?" Master Chief frowned.

"Well, I can't say for sure without a further analysis, but… wait, it can't be…" Cortana said slowly.

"What is it?" Master Chief asked with confusion.

"I'm detecting a large object, coming into view now. You might want to look out a window." Cortana said. Master Chief pushed himself to a window in the next hallway, and barely contained his shock as a round object came into view in the distance. Master Chief could now tell that it was a planet, with a small moon orbiting around it. The planet was covered in blue water, with several large land masses.

"Cortana, is that?" Master Chief asked with surprise.

"Yes. It's Earth." Cortana said.

**Wow, amazing, right! Let's see what happens next! Review!**


	3. Return to Earth

**prisHey, I see that you're all interested in this! I hope that you're all looking forward to this chapter! Review! By the way, let me know if I should call Master Chief by that name, or John.( I mean, keep calling him Master Chief, or change it to simply John.)**

Chapter 2

"Earth? Are you sure?" Master Chief asked with disbelief as Earth and the Moon grew larger in the window. By now, he could start to see the land masses.

"Absolutely. Without a doubt." Cortana said.

"Well then, send out a signal to the closest ship and tell them to pick us up before we enter Earth's atmosphere. I'm not so sure that the _Dawn_ can survive reentry. I have a feeling that the UNSC is going to need every last vehicle and weapon that they can find." Master Chief said as Earth came even closer.

"Alright, I'm sending out the signal and scanning for the closest UNSC signal. I'm sure that Lord Hood will be on the ship to pick us himself… no, what? That can't be." Cortana said, with shock going through her voice that was so obvious that Master Chief could easily hear.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Master Chief asked with confusion as he spun in the air and pointed his gun in front of him.

"I… I don't understand. I mean… how is it possible?" Cortana stammered slowly.

"Cortana, what's going on? Did you contact a ship?" Master Chief asked with confusion.

"No… I can't." Cortana said.

"Can't? This is Earth, isn't it?" Master Chief frowned.

"It is… but this isn't our Earth." Cortana said.

"What are you talking about? You couldn't find a signal?" Master Chief asked.

"No! I couldn't find a signal or a ship to contact, because there isn't any signal to connect to or a ship to hail!" Cortana screamed, making Master Chief's head ring for a minute.

"Slow down, you're losing me. What exactly are you talking about?" Master Chief asked.

"I didn't find any UNSC signals, so I widened the margin until I found a signal." Cortana said. By now, the wreckage of the Dawn had passed the Moon, and Master Chief could see the Moon's barren surface and the craters.

"What did you find, exactly?" Master Chief frowned.

"All I could find were primitive satellites in orbits around Earth. The best that I could find were primitive satellites. This isn't a matter of where we are, but when we are." Cortana frowned.

"When… do you mean that the black hole teleported us through time as well?" Master Chief frowned.

"Yes. This Earth is in a different time entirely. I'm already hacking and getting the data from all the sattelites. Based on the design, I'd say that we're in the early twenty first century." Cortana sighed.

"Can you do it?" Master Chief

"Oh please. It was so primitive that I hacked it in a few nanoseconds and got out without any detection. I got all the data I need." Cortana frowned.

"So… when are we? Do you have a date?" Master Chief asked.

"Oh, I can do better. I can tell you the date, and exact time in every time zone on Earth, in both military and civilian time." Cortana chuckled.

"Well, what date is it?" Master Chief asked as he looked at the growing orb that was Planet Earth.

"Well, I was slightly right. It's the late twentieth century, or the early twenty-first century. The exact date is November Twenty-Eight, Nineteen-Ninety Five. Chief… we've traveled five hundred and sixty two years into the past." Cortana said slowly.

"So, that black hole transported us through space and time?" Master Chief frowned.

"Yes. It was a dimensional rift that warped space and time when we passed through it, sending us into the past." Cortana sighed.

"Will anything we do here affect our time?" Master Chief frowned.

"I don't think so. I think that this is an alternate dimension, caused by our entry." Cortana said.

"This is an alternate universe?" Master Chief frowned.

"Yes. This universe immediately shifted from ours the moment that we entered. That black hole is a gateway between this universe and ours. Isn't this amazing, John? Imagine what wonders are in this universe? The possibilities are endless!" Cortana laughed, making Master Chief frown slightly.

"How much time do we have left before we begin reentry?" Master Chief asked.

"Calculating… ten minutes at the most. John, if you don't want to burn up with the ship, I would recommend getting off this ship NOW! Why you left the room with the drop pods is beyond me." Cortana grumbled as a new countdown began in his helmet.

"Cortana, track our descent. I want to know where the Dawn is going to crash-land, and where our pod will land." Master Chief ordered as he kicked off against the window and shot into the direction that he had come from, heading straight back to the drop pod room.

"Okay John, I'm calculating the ship's descent based on our current trajectory…" Cortana said as Master Chief pulled himself around the next corner and pushed off the wall. He smashed the remaining doors headfirst and grabbed the pod next to the one that he had used when the _Dawn_ had gone through the black hole. This time, he pushed a button, causing the door to hiss open. He immediately shot inside and sat into the control chair.

"We're pretty lucky that the black hole didn't short out the remaining power in the ship. Yank me and connect me with the pod. I'll ready the pod's systems and disconnect it from the ship." Master Chief nodded as he yanked the blue data chip out of the back of his head and pushed it into a slot on the pod. An instant later, Cortana's face appeared on one of the screens. The pod's door slid closed with a hiss. The countdown in Master Chief's helmet was at three minutes. The other screen had a world map on it.

"Okay John, I'm accessing the ship's systems from here. We're going to separate from the ship in two minutes and closing." Cortana said.

"Did you find out where we're going to land? Is it near a large population center?" Master Chief asked.

"Doubting me, John? I already figured out where it's going to land. Plotting a course now." Cortana said. Then, the world map on the screen began to zoom in quickly as Cortana began talking.

"Based on our current speed and trajectory, and the data that I've collected, our current course will send us here. This country was known as the United Kingdom during this time period. We're heading here, towards the Scottish providence in the northern part of the island. Fortunately, for both us and the civilians, we're heading for what appears to be a deserted region, far from heavily populated centers. Problem is, it appears to be all forest. I don't know what we're going to do once we land. And, we've got one more problem." Cortana sighed.

"What is it?" Master Chief asked as the countdown in his helmet fell to one minute.

"Based on the planet's position and the weather reports from the satellites, the region that we're going to land in is in the winter season. I don't know how long we're going to survive down there in those condition… we're going to need your luck more than ever, John" Cortana sighed.

"I don't believe in luck. We'll make it. We always do." Master Chief said.

"I sure hope so. We're going to detach in three… two… one… we're away!" Cortana yelled. Then, the pod shot from the _Dawn_ and headed straight towards the surface.

"The surface looks different from our Earth." Master Chief said with a little confusion.

"That's what five hundred years of continental drift does, John." Cortana said as the pod began to rumble.

"Hang on, we're in the atmosphere! Eighty-thousand feet and closing!" Cortana yelled at Master Chief. Then, a rumbling noise seemed to deafen the cockpit.

"What's that noise?" Master Chief asked.

"It's the _Dawn_! It's passing over us and picking up speed, fast! It's like when Keyes flew the Pillar of Autumn into Halo!" Cortana gasped as the _Forward Unto Dawn_ shot over then, glowing orange and leaving a fire trail behind it. Master Chief winched at the memory of the deceased captain and destroyed ship.

"Will the armory and assault vehicles inside the _Dawn_ survive when the Dawn collides with the surface?" Master Chief asked.

"I'm not sure. Well, there goes our prison for the last four years…" Cortana sighed as the Dawn continued on its path across the sky.

"If a Warthog or a Pelican survives, that will be useful. So, what are the chances that someone picked up on the Dawn's descent?" Master Chief asked as the pod shot through the sky.

"I'm not sure. I'm sure that there are sensors to detect sizeable objects, such as large asteroids, even in this century. But don't worry, I easily hacked the sattelites, so that they didn't detect the _Dawn_ or us. We're going to land about four hundred meters away from the Dawn. The only problem that we have now is someone seeing the _Dawn_ crash into the forest. But, this is a desolate area, so the risk is pretty slim." Cortana sighed. By now, Master Chief could see the surface beneath him, lined with trees, with the smoke trail of the _Dawn _floating over like a cloud."

"We're at three thousand feet! I'm releasing the drag-chute! Hang on!" Cortana yelled as the pod rumbled again. Then a metal X flew out at the top of the pod, causing it to slow down.

"We're going to make contact in a minute. Prepare to!" Cortana was cut off when the pod's lights flickered for a minute, causing the pod to wobble.

"What was that?" Master Chief asked.

"I… I don't know! Something interfered with the power!" Cortana gasped as the lights flicked again.

"Can you do something? What caused it?" Master Chief asked as the pod rumbled more violently. His armor's alarms flared for a minute.

"I don't know. Yank me." Cortana ordered.

"What?" Master Chief asked.

"I need to keep your armor's systems up and running or we're both dead. There's nothing I can do anymore for the pod. We're going to impact in thirty seconds! Yank me NOW!" Cortana screamed. Master Chief nodded, and quickly yanked the chip out after Cortana's image faded from the screen. Alarms began to ring out as he planted it back in his head.

"This is it! Hang on, John!" Cortana's voice screamed. Then, the pod smashed into the ground with a large crash. Master Chief tumbled for a second, and then saw nothing but black.

**Pretty good, right? I'm going to include Harry and his friends next chapter! Plus, some good old halo action from Master Chief! Review!**


	4. Exploring the Forbidden Forest

**Hey, it's me! I'm not sure what it is about Halo that you all love about this. Maybe it's because Halo 4 is coming up in a few months from the day that I'm writing this chapter, or you're all looking for Harry Potter action after the series ended with the Deathly Hallows. Hey, I'm pissed that Rowling isn't writing a sequel too! But hey, I'm not complaining! You're going to love the classic Halo action in this story! Review!**

Chapter 3

**November 28, 1995**

"I think that that went well." Hermione smiled as George signed the parchment, finishing the list of Dumbledore Army's students. Harry smiled as he looked at Cho, who giggled with her friends.

"I must admit, I didn't think that this was a good idea." Harry sighed.

"Relax, mate! What could possible happen now?" Ron grinned.

BBBBBOOOOMMMMM!

The sounds of a gigantic explosion made the entire pub go silent.

"What was that?" Ron squeaked. Ginny and several other fourth years gasped as the pub rumbled softly.

"That sound like it came from outside!" the youngest Weasley said as she looked towards the door. Instantly, everyone in the pub rushed to the door and shoved each other to get out.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry whispered with shock as he, Ron, and Hermione rushed outside with everyone else.

"I don't know!" Hermione whispered back with shock. Everyone, students, professors, owners, were looking up with shock as another loud crack went through the air.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked with confusion, echoing the question that was on everyone's mind. In the sky above them was a large orange ball shooting through the sky, with a large grey smoke trail behind it.

"Is that an asteroid?" Harry gaped.

"I'm not sure! But, whatever it is, it's going to crash into the Forbidden Forest!" Hermione said as she pulled a pair of binoculars out of her bag and put them to her eyes.

"Where the bloody hell did you get those?" Ron gaped at Hermione.

"I always carry a pair to my trips to Hogsmeade. I never know what I'll see. What the?" Hermione gasped.

"Huh? What is it?" Harry frowned.

"That's no asteroid! It looks like some kind of ship!" Hermione gasped, making Harry and Ron whirl towards her.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron gaped at her.

"Call me crazy, but that's not a satellite, and it's definitely not anything that I've ever seen. That wasn't made by muggles or wizards. Could it be…" Hermione said as the _Forward Unto Dawn_ continued on its path across the sky.(although they don't know the name.)

"We're not going to end up like dinosaurs, are we?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't think so. Whatever that is, it's going to smash into the Forbidden Forest. It might destroy a few acres of forest, but the impact won't cause any major damage." Hermione said as she continued to watch the Forward Unto Dawn.

"Bet you anything that Umbridge either owl the minister or floo him. There's no bloody way she missed that. Fudge will have aurors at the crash site the moment it crashes." Ron frowned.

"Or, Dumbledore and the professors will beat him to it." Harry smirked.

"Wait, what's that?" Hermione frowned as she turned to the left slightly.

"What are you staring at? The bloody thing is that way!" Ron pointed at the Forward Unto Dawn.

"I'm looking at something else, Ron. Harry, take a look at where I'm pointing!" Hermione handed Harry her binoculars. When he looked through, he blinked with shock. In his sight, was a tube looking machine that was shooting like a bullet. Then, Harry yelped with shock as a metal cross shot out from the tube.

"Whoa! It's like a parachute! I think something or someone's flying that thing!" Harry frowned.

"I know. I think that this confirms something that I've long thought about. Harry, Ron… we're not alone in the universe." Hermione frowned.

"What? Like an alien?" Ron squeaked.

"Exactly." Hermione nodded

"We should talk to Professor Dumbledore when we get the chance, and avoid Umbridge as long as we can. Come on." Harry said as he headed towards the path back to Hogwarts, with Ron and Hermione right behind him.

Now, to our main character…

"John? JOHN!" Master Chief blinked as his vision faded in and out. He painfully brought his hand up to his face and slowly opened and closed his fist.

"John, are you okay?" Cortana asked as Master Chief's vision slowly came back. Now, he could see that the pod was flashing warning lights, and the glass of the pod was cracked. (Like after you crashed in Halo ODST.)

"Yes. I'm here." Master Chief said. Then, he kicked the door with his foot, sending it flying away with a crash.

"Could we possibly make any more noise?" Cortana asked as Master Chief grabbed his assault rifle and pointed it in front of him as he looked around.

"Where are we?" Master Chief asked.

"Calculating now… we're in England's north providence. The time is twelve twenty five, and the weather is clear blue skies. The temperature is seventy-two degrees Fahrenheit, twenty-two degrees Celsius. Not bad, considering winter's right around the corner." Cortana chuckled. Then, the ground rumbled.

"I think the Dawn just made contact." Cortana said.

"Can you get us down to the ship?" Master Chief asked as he slowly began walking forward.

"Affirmative. Setting a waypoint for the _Dawn_." Cortana said as Master Chief continued walking through the trees.

"Are you sure that there are no population centers nearby?" Master Chief asked he looked around.

"None that I detected. I'm scanning the area now…" Cortana said as Master Chief passed a large tree. Then, a snap made Master Chief whirl and point his gun at a bush.

"What was that?" Cortana asked as Master Chief brushed the bush apart with his gun to find nothing there.

"I'm not sure." Master Chief frowned as he checked his ammunition. He had two frag and two plasma grenades, and had 170 rounds of ammo for his assault rifle.

"Well, we better get to the _Dawn_ fast, and restock on our ammunition. And John… do you even have a plan after we reach the _Dawn_?" Cortana asked.

"We'll think of something." Master Chief said.

"I hope so." Cortana sighed. Then, a clicking noise made Master Chief stop.

"What is that noise?" Cortana asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that we're alone…" Master Chief frowned.

"Scanning now…" Cortana said as the leaves in a tree rustled. Then, she gasped.

"CHIEF!" Cortana screamed, causing Master Chief to instantly look up just as a large figure slammed into him. Master Chief could now see that the large figure was a gigantic spider, which made a loud clicking noise. Master Chief instantly slammed his fist into the spider's face, causing it to hiss and stagger back. Master Chief immediately grabbed his gun and fired a full round into the spider's face, instantly killing it. Master Chief pushed the spider off himself and stood up.

"What is that?" Master Chief asked as he looked at the spider's body.

"It looks like a spider, but I don't have any data on this species. It's much larger than any species of spider that I have data on, even those on other planets like Reach and Harvest." Cortana said. Then, she laughed, startling Master Chief.

"What is it?" Master Chief asked as he looked around and kept his gun up.

"Sorry, it's just… trouble seems to find us no matter where we go, doesn't it?" Cortana chuckled.

"That's not something to be proud of. Was this spider alone?" Master Chief asked as he looked around.

"I don't think so, but we should get moving. No telling what else is in this forest." Cortana said.

"My thoughts exactly." Master Chief said as he sprinted away from the spider's body, leaving it behind as he leaped over a fallen tree trunk and continued on his path. After a few minutes of running through the trees, Master Chief came upon a river. He stopped and loaded his assault gun.

"I must admit, John, I'm a bit intrigued. If gigantic spiders live here, it makes me wonder what else lives in this forest." Cortana chuckled.

"I don't want to know." Master Chief said.

"John, I'm detecting activity in front of us, and it's heading this way!" Cortana said, making Master Chief instantly point his gun across the river.

"Wait, don't shoot yet. Let's see what it is first." Cortana said. Master Chief sighed as he lowered his gun.

"Fine. But if it turns out to be a threat, I'm shooting it." Master Chief frowned as he hid behind a tree close to the edge of the river. A rustling noise on the other side made him raise his weapon Then, to Master Chief's surprise, a creature that looked like a white horse with a horn on its head came out of the forest and lowered it's head to the water.

"Cortana… what is that?" Master Chief asked as he stepped out from behind the tree. The creature raised it's head and looked at Master Chief with curiosity.

"I'm scanning it now… oh my!" Cortana gasped.

"What is it? Is this thing a threat?" Master Chief asked as he tightened his grip on his gun.

"No. I know what that creature is, but you're not going to believe me when you hear it and where I know it from." Cortana said.

"What is that creature?" Master Chief asked as the horse-like creature looked at him.

"Well, the data I have tells me that that creature is a unicorn. It's a creature of folklore described in the novels dating to the Middle Ages and the Renaissance. It was part of the human history that I learned from Dr. Halsey's data. John… this creature shouldn't exist! It was a creature of fiction!" Cortana said. When Master Chief extended his arm towards the unicorn, it let out a yell as it stood on its back legs and kicked its front, causing Master Chief to instantly bring his weapon in front of him.

"John, wait! It's not going to hurt us, it's just scared. Don't kill it!" Cortana yelled. Master Chief lowered his gun and backed up. The unicorn snorted as it lowered itself back on all fours, and then turned and ran back in the direction from which it came.

"We need to move." Master Chief said as he headed in the direction that the unicorn had come from.

"Chief, I'm picking up something. It's the same thing that I detected when we were in the drop pod. It appears to be… some type of jamming signal. I can't get a fix on it." Cortana let out a growl as Master Chief's helmet flickered.

"What type of jamming signal is it?" Master Chief asked.

"Origin unknown. It isn't human, Covanent, or Forerunner, if that's what you're asking. And it doesn't appear to be from one source. It's like it's all around us. Unlike any jamming signal that I've ever seen. And there's something else about it." Cortana muttered.

"What?" Master Chief asked.

"This signal doesn't appear to just be jamming my transmissions, it appears to be attempting to shut down all my electrical systems. I'm using your armor's systems to block the signal." Cortana said.

"Alright. Let's keep moving. How close is the _Dawn_?" Master Chief asked as he looked up at the _Dawn's_ smoke trail in the sky, which was still visible.

"I'm using the distress signal that I planted on the _Dawn_ four years ago to track its location. We're getting close, just a few more miles." Cortana said. Master Chief growled.

"We sure could use a Warthog or a Pelican, maybe even a Banshee right about now. I sure wish that we had Johnson or the Arbiter around. We could have used their help." Cortana sighed. Master Chief winched at the memory of the fallen man who he had been with through hell, and had been brutally cut down by Guilty Spark.

"Do you think the Arbiter made it?" Master Chief asked as he continued walking.

"Probably. He was on the half of the ship that got through the portal completely. I wonder how he's doing." Cortana said. Then, a rumbling noise made Master Chief whirl and point his gun at a group of trees.

"John, whatever is over there isn't organic!" Cortana said nervously. Then, the rumbling got louder as a large figure parted through the trees.

"Is that… a car?" Cortana asked with shock as the car stopped in front of Master Chief. (Guess what?)

"There appears to be no driver." Master Chief said as he lowered his gun.

"That's impossible… vehicles that don't require drivers weren't constructed until twenty-thirty five!" Cortana stammered as Master Chief tapped the car, which rumbled it's engines again.

"It appears that this thing has been out here a long time. Any way that you can hack this thing, get a map of this place?" Master Chief asked.

"Well… global positioning satellites weren't put into cars until two thousand, but… yank me." Cortana said.

"What?" Master Chief asked.

"This car and its ability to control itself has a striking resemblance to an AI. If you can plug me into a connection in this car, maybe I can communicate with it, ask it to lead us to the _Dawn_. Can you see an external port on the dashboard?" Cortana asked. Master Chief walked over to the side passenger's window and looked in.

"It looks like all this stuff is rusted out." Master Chief said.

"Chief, put me up to the dashboard. I'll connect with the wires and get into the system." Cortana said. (After Johnson died, Cortana leaped out of the computer chip and planted the Index into the controls. So, she can leap into the car's circuits.)

"Alright. But the first sign of trouble, I'm yanking you." Master Chief said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll honk the car's horn when I'm done. Yank me." Cortana chuckled. Then, Master Chief yanked the computer chip from his head and held it up to the dashboard. Then, a small pink Cortana leaped out of the chip and landed in front of the dashboard. She touched one of the broken wires, and then, the AI vanished.

"This is a bad idea…" Master Chief muttered as he turned and pointed his gun behind him at the forest. He had a bad feeling, the same one he had while on Halo. A few minutes ticked by, and nothing could be heard besides the soft rumbling of the car's engines. Master Chief frowned as he kept his gun ready.

"_What's she up to?"_ The Spartan wondered. He couldn't shake the feeling that something or someone was watching them. A second later, the honk of the car's horn caused him to whirl towards the car. He immediately placed the computer ship under one of the broken wires. An instant later, the AI leaped from the wire and landed on the dashboard. She touched the computer chip, and vanished an instant later. Master Chief immediately put the chip back in his head.

"My god, John… you're not going to believe what he told me." Cortana said.

"Did the car agree to take us to the _Dawn_?" Master Chief asked as the car rumbled its engines.

"He did, but… John, there's much more here than we thought. Much more." Cortana said softly.

"What do you mean?" Master Chief asked.

"You see… John! We're not alone! I'm detecting activity, quickly approaching our position! And it's not just one! I'm detecting multiple readings!" Cortana yelled as a soft rumbling noise began. It got louder and louder by the second.

"What is it? More spiders?" Master Chief asked as he pointed his gun in the direction of the rumbling.

"No. Whatever they are, they're larger than the spiders." Cortana said. Then, several figures dashed from the trees and stopped in front of Master Chief while other figures ran around him. Master Chief instantly brought his gun forward.

"We're completely surrounded!" Cortana said as the figures stopped. Now, Master Chief could clearly see the four creatures that were in front of him. Cortana gasped, and Master Chief was startles. The creatures had the upper body of a human, but the lower body of a horse! They all were armed with bows and arrows, and they did not look happy.

"We've got about fifteen of these guys in total." Cortana said.

"What are they?" Master Chief asked.

"If I'm seeing them right, they're centaurs, creatures from Greek mythology that are half-man, and half-horse." Cortana said. Then, one centaur rode straight up to Master Chief until they were standing only a few feet apart.

"John, don't do anything stupid. They may be primitively armed, but I don't think your armor can survive being trampled on. Let me try to calm them down." Cortana said nervously.

"Human! You are not welcome here! This is our territory! Leave at once!" the centaur snarled. Master Chief's finger tightened on the trigger.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to intrude! We'll leave at once!" Cortana said out loud, causing the centaur to glare at John.

"No! Enough of this! We will send him back to the old man in pieces, like we should have done to the traitor!" another centaur to the left of Master Chief yelled. He then raised his bow and fired an arrow at Master Chief's head!

"JOHN!" Cortana screamed. Then, Master Chief's hand grabbed the arrow, an inch from his helmet. He squeezed his hand, causing the arrow to snap in two.

"That… was a big mistake." Master Chief snarled.

**Oh boy, this is going to be good. What lies ahead for our spartan and AI? Review!**


	5. Cortana's Idea

**Hey, it's me! Master Chief is on a roll! Let's keep going! Review!**

Chapter 4

Master Chief instantly fired his assault rifle at the centaur that had fired the arrow at him, causing it to collapse with a cry.

"Great, now you've done it!" Cortana groaned as the other centaurs roared with fury.

"How dare you kill one of our own! You will die for this!" The centaur in front of Master Chief roared.

"I don't think so." Master Chief said. An instant later, his foot connected with one of the centaur's legs, causing it to roar in pain. Then, Master Chief grabbed the centaur's chest and twisted the creature around to face the other centaurs as he put it in a headlock. He pulled his pistol out of its holster with his free hand and put it to the creature's head.

"Nice, John!" Cortana groaned sarcastically.

"Any of you move, and he dies." Master Chief said. Then, he pointed his pistol at one of the centaurs and fired it, causing them all to instantly put an arrow to their bows. The centaur that Master Chief had fired at looked down slowly with shock, and then turned to see a bullet hole in the tree next to him.

"Nice shot." Cortana said as John put his pistol back on the centaur's head.

"Thanks." Master Chief said.

"Okay guys, let's just all calm down here. We don't need any more death. Let's all just put the weapons down." Cortana said out loud. Several centaurs frowned.

"I'd listen to the lady, or your leader's brains will be all over this place." Master Chief said. The car behind him honked. Then, he tightened his grip on the centuar's heas, causing it to gasp and it's legs to flail.

"You have a minute." Master Chief said as he fired a shot into the air.

"We promise, you let us go, and we'll be on our way. What do you say, boys?" Cortana asked.

"…..Fine. We will go. But if we see you again, we will kill you without hesitation." The centaur to Master Chief's left said. Then, the Spartan let go of the centaur, causing it to gasp and stagger several feet forward.

"Go now." Master Chief said as he reloaded his pistol with a loud click. The centaur that Master Chief had had in a headlock glared at the Spartan, before he snarled and took off in the direction that he had come from, quickly followed by the rest of the other centaurs. A few seconds later, the forest was completely deserted except for Master Chief, Cortana, the car, and the corpse of the centuar who Master Chief had shot.

"It's a shame. What a majestic creature." Cortana sighed as Master Chief looked at the corpse.

"Cortana, what did the car tell you before we were interrupted?" Master Chief asked as he reloaded his gun.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well, he's been out here for several years, ever since Nineteen ninety-two. Oh, and Chief, that spider you killed… there's more. A lot more. You don't have enough ammo to kill them all. Get into the car now." Cortana said.(Heh, can you get an image of that? Master Chief in a Ford Angelica?)

"Great. That car told you that? And why are you calling the car a he?" Master Chief asked.

"Yeah. Trust me on this, John. I mean, I was right about the solution to the Flood, wasn't I? Do you know what I had to do to send you that message?" Cortana asked. Master Chief glared at the car. Several minutes ticked by. Then…

"Alright. If you trust this thing, then I guess it's for the right reasons." Master Chief sighed

"Excellent! Put me back in so I can tell him the _Dawn's_ coordinates and get the controls. Oh, and John?" Cortana said as Master Chief reached for the computer chip.

"What?" Master Chief asked.

"You and I both know that those centaurs couldn't hurt you in the slightest. Thanks for not starting a bloodbath." Cortana said. Master Chief didn't say a word as he yanked the chip out of his head and held it up to the dashboard. The AI leaped onto the dashboard, and turned to look at the Spartan outside.

"Oh, I'll get the door for you." Cortana smiled, before touching the wire and vanishing. A second later, the side door of the car that Master Chief was next to swung open. Nervously, Master Chief got inside the car with some difficulty, due to his large size and bulky armor. When the Spartan was inside, the door swung shut. Then, static erupted through the car, causing Master Chief to look at the radio, which seemed to have turned on on it's own.

"_Joh-bbbbbzzzzz can you bbzzzzzz hea-bbbbbzzzzzz me?"_ Cortana's voice came over the radio.

"I hear you." Master Chief said as he tightened his grip on his assult rifle.

"_Good. I'll fix th-bbbzzz radio in a fe-bbzzz seconds to get rid of this bbbzzzz static. Hang on Joh-bbbbbzzzzz. It might get a bit bumpzzz."_ Cortana said as the car's wheels started moving, sending it rolling through the trees.

"_Good. I wasn't sure that this could work. With our friend's help here, we'll make it to the Dawn in much less time. Not only that, this car has some things that I've never seen in any type of vehicle, not even anything from our time."_ Cortana said.

"Like, this. You might want to hold onto something." Cortana laughed. Then, Master Chief was forced back against the chair as the car's engines roared and the vehicle accelerated. Then, to the Spartan's surprise, the car shot into the air and through the trees! In less than a minute, the car was skimming over the treetops. Now, the Spartan could see the rising smoke from the Dawn's crash site.

"_Amazing, isn't it?"_ Cortana asked. Master Chief bet that if he could see the AI, she would be smiling.

"How did you get the car to do that?" Master Chief asked as he glanced out the window.

"Oh, I didn't. He could already do that. And if you press that button on top of the dashboard, this car will turn invisible." Cortana said.

"Impressive." Master Chief said.

"_John… what do you hope to find when we reach the Dawn? The best we'll find is a Longsword or a Pelican. That'll get us off the planet, but I don't know if the black hole is still there. And even if it is still there, once we get through it, we're exactly where we left off, trapped in unknown space with a slim hope of rescue."_ Cortana said.

"Cortana, get to the point." Master Chief said as he tapped the dashboard.

"_All right."_ Then, Cortana appeared over the dashboard, about two feet tall and shimmering blue.

"If you have a better idea, tell me." Master Chief said as he looked at the AI.

"Okay. You're going to call me crazy when you hear this, but just hear me out." Cortana said.

"Cortana?" Master Chief asked as he raised his hand.

"Right, sorry. So when I got into the car the first time, it told me a bunch of things from when it came here. It was a bit jumbled, but I picked up something about someone named Harry Potter, and something called Weasleys. There was also something about a tree." Cortana frowned.

"And this helps us… how?" Master Chief asked.

"No, that's not what caught my attention. The car also told me about a large castle that was supposedly nearby Needless to say, that got my interest. So, I scanned the area, and sure enough, I found it." Cortana smiled as she held her hand out. An instant later, the blue shimmering image of a gigantic castle appeared above the AI's hand.

"Impressive. Did you learn anything else about this place?" the Spartan asked with interest as he looked at the rotating image.

"Yes. The castle's name is Hogwarts." Cortana said.

"Sounds like a disease." Master Chief said.

"It's not a disease, John. I think that that castle is the source of the signal that I detected earlier." Cortana said.

"So, should we take it out?" Master Chief asked.

"NO! John, I think that there's much more to this castle. I already have its exact coordinates. We should get inside, find out more about it. Maybe there's something inside that we can use." Cortana said.

"Do you think that it's Forerunner?" Master Chief asked.

"I don't think so. The structure and design doesn't match anything on the ruins that we found on Halo and The Ark, or anything from Dr. Halsey's research. John, this might be something else entirely." The AI frowned.

"How should we go in? What's the security?" Master Chief asked.

"John, let's avoid shooting for the minute. Now, once I found the castle, I extended the scanner. I found several routes that we can take. I'm widening the area margin now." The AI said as the image of the castle shrunk and a green floor formed around it. A minute later, images started forming around the castle, lincluding a lake and part of the forest.

"Tell me." Master Chief said as he leaned in to look at the images. Then, the lake glowed green.

"Okay. One of the things that I found when I extended the scan was a large lake, located to the south of the castle. I was thinking that we could do what we did when we were looking for the Slient Cartographer on Halo, and do an air insertion with a Pelican, if we find one. Problem is…"

"That would attract too much attention, and whoever was inside would see us coming." Master Chief said.

"Exactly. I also detected a small town about three miles away to the east of the castle. Not the best place to go if you want to avoid attention." Cortana frowned as a green dot appeared several miles from the castle.

"Cortana, just how populated is this place?" Master Chief asked.

"Well, Chief, I can't tell you for sure until we get inside. Now, I installed several enhancements to your armor while you were asleep, which I'm sure that we'll be using in the near-future." Cortana said.

"Enhancements? What enhancements?" Master Chief asked.

"Well… there's the Armor Lock, the Jet Pack, the Hologram, the Drop Shield, and the Active Camouflage. All pretty useful things. Impressed? You could say thank you." The AI smirked.

"I'll thank you later. What other entry points are there?" Master Chief asked.

"Well, I detected an old railway leading to a station here, about two miles away. Amazing, I've never personally seen a twenty-first century railroad. According to my data, railways were decommissioned after starships were made open to the public by 2160." Cortana sighed. (Couldn't figure out how to put that into words.)

"Cortana, focus. Any chance of that route?" Master Chief asked as the car rumbled softly.

"I'm not sure. The train isn't in, but that won't work. There's a gate on that end. So, that way's out." Cortana sighed.

"So, that means that we've got through the forest again. And we've got to take a Warthog, since a Pelican will be too visible." Master Chief said.

"Exactly." Cortana sighed.

"We're here." The AI said softly. Master Chief looked out the window. Below them was the forest floor, with a jagged brown line cutting through the green forest like a jagged knife. Then, the _Dawn_ came into view. (If you want, use the music from the scene where Master Chief comes to the crashed Pillar of Autumn.) The Dawn looked bad. There was debris scattered through the crash site, and the main part of the Dawn was bent in the front part. The half where the ship had been cut after the portal collapsed still had an orange glow, which Master Chief couldn't decide if the glow had been caused by reentry or was remaining from the ship being cut in half.

"It's like the Autumn all over again, isn't it?" Cortana asked.

"Only, we're not going to rig the engines to explode." Master Chief said as the car headed towards the back of the Dawn and coasted towards the ground.

"John, did you just make a joke?" Cortana actually gaped at the Spartan. Master Chief didn't say a word as the car's wheels touched down, causing it to shake.

"Hang on! We'll stop in a minute!" Cortana yelled. Just as the AI promised, the car slowed to a stop in the Dawn's debris trail. Then, the door swung open.

"Yank me." Cortana said. Then, the car honked.

"Really?" Cortana asked as she turned and blinked. The car honked again.

"Why, thank you! I didn't think a relic like you had good taste!" Cortana smiled. The car honked again. Master Chief wacked the dashboard.

"Oh, alright." Cortana sighed as she vanished. Then, Master Chief yanked the chip out of the dashboard and put it back in his head. The Spartan quickly got out of the car and slammed the door behind him.

"Thanks for your help. We owe you one." Cortana said out loud. The car honked.

"Oh, I don't know… I'll let you know. See ya around." Cortana laughed. Then, the car started again, and shot into the trees. The rumbling vanished a few minutes later.

"He was nice. For an old guy, he's quite polite." Cortana chuckled.

"You understood that?" Master Chief asked.

"Oh yes, I did. Oh, John, there's something you should know." Cortana said as Master Chief started walking towards the _Dawn._

"What?" Master Chief asked.

"He wasn't powered by electricity." Cortana said.

"Are you sure?" Master Chief asked with surprise as he looked in the direction that the car had gone.

"Positive. Whatever was powering him also have him those abilities. And John… I think I absorbed a portion of that energy when I took over his controls." Cortana said.

"Are you sure?" Master Chief asked as he reached the _Dawn's _remains and looked inside.

"I'm sure. I already saved the energy and appropriated it into my data for future categorization. It shouldn't cause any damage to my systems. This energy is… odd. It's similar to the signal coming from Hogwarts." Cortana said as Master Chief turned his helmet lights on and looked around, keeping his gun pointed out in front of him.

"So… what does that mean?" Master Chief asked as he walked through a dark hallway. It was clear that the Dawn had absolutely no power left. No sirens were blaring, and no lights were on.

"This actually works to our advantage. I've already incorporated part of the energy into your armor systems and my data. So now, your armor is acting as a shield against the signal. It won't mess with our system again." Cortana said.

"Impressive. Now, where's the armory?" Master Chief asked.

"It should be… right here." Master Chief came around the next corner and stopped at a door. He grabbed both sides and forced it open, slowly sliding apart and then smashed against the sides with a crack. Then, Master Chief stepped into the room and looked around.

"John… we just hit the mother load." Cortana said s Master Chief looked around. Sure enough, the room was packed with all the UNSC weapons, including shotguns, sniper rifles, rocket launchers, even Spartan Lasers.

"Amazing. Johnson must have stocked this room before he flew the frigate to the control room. It's like he's still watching out for us." Cortana sighed.

"That's not all." Master Chief said as he turned to look towards the left. Sure enough, there were Covanent weapons propped up in a rack. Energy sword hilts, plasma rifles… all there.

"This must have been put in before the Dawn went into the Portal to the Ark." Master Chief said as he picked up a hilt and pressed it, causing a blue blade to snap out.

"Amazing… what are you going to get, John?" Cortana asked as Master Chief grabbed several grenades and assault rifle ammo. Then, he grabbed a rocket launcher.

"Nice. If a spider shows up, we'll just blow it away." Cortana chuckled as Master Chief picked up a combat knife, and slid it into a case on his left leg.

"How close is the hanger?" Master Chief asked as he grabbed a sniper rifle, and then left the room.

"About one hundred feet in front of us." Cortana said as Master Chief sprinted through several hallways, until he reached a large door. He backed up several feet, and fired a rocket at the door, blowing it open.

"Wow." Cortana said as the smoke faded, revealing the hanger. There were three Pelicans, hooked to giant hooks connected to the ceiling, and three Warthogs. One was flipped, and one was smashed against the wall. The third was, ironically, next to a Scorpion tank. The hanger door to the outside was completely smashed, leaving a gigantic opening.

"John, no." Cortana said.

"What?" Master Chief asked.

"While that tank would be useful in clearing a path to Hogwarts, it would make a lot of noise. Whoever is in that castle would hear you coming a mile away." Cortana said.

"Fine." Master Chief said as he climbed into the Warthog next to the Scorpion tank, and turned the vehicle on.

"Let's go." Master Chief said as he punched the accelerator, sending the Warthog shooting through the hanger and right out the smashed opening. For a minute, the Warthog flew through the air. Then, it smashed into the ground and bounced for a second. Then, the Warthog shot into the trees, and vanished several seconds later.

**Pretty good, right? More adventures lie in store for our favorite Spartan. Review! **


	6. Infiltrating Hogwarts

**Hey, it's me! Master Chief is on a roll, and is heading straight to our favorite castle! Let's keep going! Review!**

Chapter 5

"So Miss Granger, you believe that the anonymity that landed in the Forbidden Forest was an extraterrestrial transport? And that you witnessed another transport shortly after?" Dumbledore's eyebrows rose as he looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione from his desk in the Headmaster's office.

"Me and Ron saw it too, professor! Someone was flying that thing! We need to find whoever it was before Umbridge does!" Harry said as he started at Dumbledore.

"Or, before it finds us!" Ron gulped. Then, Dumbledore raised his hand, making the three students go quiet.

"I am well aware of the situation, Mr Weasley. Do not worry." Dumbledore smiled.

"But…" Harry began.

"Do you not have studying to do?" Dumbledore asked. With a sigh, the three wizards turned and left the room.

"This is bloody nuts! You'd think that he'd at least do something!" Ron growled.

"Well, he's going to do something. He's not going to ignore this." Hermione frowned.

**The Forbidden Forest…**

"I must admit, it's nice to be back on a Warthog again. That is, when we're not trying to escape something that's about to explode." Cortana said as Master Chief drove the Warthog over a fallen tree branch, causing the branch to snap in two. (Seriously, how many times has Master Chief and Cortana been in an exploding place? The Pillar of Autumn, the Flood-infested High Charity, Installation 04B… list goes on.)

"Cortana, now is not the time for humor. Is Hogwarts close?" Master Chief asked as he continued driving.

"Oh, sorry. I'm setting a waypoint for Hogwarts." Cortana said. Then, a blue dot appeared in Master Chief's visor, with the number 600 over it, which began decreasing quickly.

"I'd prefer it if we had someone in the turret. God knows what else lives in this place." Cortana sighed.

"We'll be there soon enough." Master Chief said as a dust cloud rose behind them from the Warthog's trends.

"Good. I'm actually quite eager to investigate this castle." Cortana said as the Warthog went over the edge of a small hill, bounced for a minute and then regained stability. By now, the number in Master Chief's helmet had reached 310, and was decreasing fast. (This Warthog's a machine gun turret one, not a Rocket or a Gauss.) Then, Master Chief drove the Warthog around a cluster of trees, before splashing through a river, causing water to splash over the windshield.

"Can you try to be a little quiet?" Cortana asked as the Warthog shook a little.

"This isn't the time to be quiet." Master Chief answered as he continued driving.

"Sheesh…well, Hogwarts is just a bit further anyway! Drive!" Cortana ordered. Master Chief didn't say a word as he continued on his path. After another three minutes of driving through the forest (without incident.), the number in Master Chief's helmet had gone past 100 and was now at 80.

"Wait! Chief, stop here!" Cortana yelled. Master Chief immediately hit the brakes, causing the Warthog to skid to a stop.

"What is it?" Master Chief asked as he looked around and grabbed his rocket launcher.

"Get off here, and go the rest of the way on foot. We don't want anyone to see the Warthog." Cortana said.

"Makes sense." Master Chief said as he collected the rest of his weapons and climbed out of the Warthog. He then started sprinting towards the blue dot on his visor. After several minutes, the number had been reduced to 10.

"This is it, Chief! The castle is just beyond those trees!" Cortana said as Master Chief approached the edge of the forest.

"Let's go." Master Chief said as he walked through the trees. He paused when he passed through. The sight before him even left himself surprised for a brief moment.

"Amazing." Cortana gasped. In front of them, was a gigantic castle, with massive towers that reached high into the sky. Slightly closer to the Spartan was an octagon shaped building, with what appeared to be a small garden next to it. A gigantic lake could be seen in the distance, a bit farther away than the castle. The lake led off into a mountain range. There also appeared to be a playing field of some kind, with what appeared to be two large sticks with circles on top, one on each side.

"John, what a magnificent sight." Cortana said as Master Chief began to walk again, heading towards the octagon shaped building.

"Chief, fancy a look inside that cabin?" Cortana asked as Master Chief reached the cabin. Seeing a window, the Spartan looked inside. There wasn't much to see. There was a round table, an empty and dark fireplace, and a few chairs. But what was interesting was all the dusted jars and barrels lying inside the building.

"There's no one inside." Master Chief said.

"I wonder if this building's a storage unit of some kind?" Cortana asked.

"Whatever it is, it's not important. Let's keep moving. Are you detecting anything?" Master Chief asked as he kept a firm grip on his gun and continued walking. So far, he couldn't see anyone as he approached what appeared to be the entrance. No one appeared to be guarding it, and the doors were wide open.

"I'm not detecting anything yet. It seems a little odd that this castle has a signal that can completely block out electronic signals, yet, the doors are open, as if we're supposed to walk inside." Cortana said as Master Chief approached the dors. Now, they could see that the doors led to a hallway with a flight of stairs at the end. There was also a turn to the right, but Master Chief couldn't see what it led too yet.

"Is it a trap? Should we go inside?" Master Chief asked as he stood at the entrance and checked his gun.

"Well… as a student of Doctor Halsey used to say: Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Cortana chuckled.

"Alright. We're going in." Master Chief said as he slowly stepped through the doors. Nothing happened.

"Guess that we weren't expected." Cortana said as Master Chief began walking through the hall with his gun pointed forward.

"I don't see any electrical lights. Is this place lit by candles?" Cortana frowned as Master Chief looked at the wall. He was almost at the stairs. Then…

"CHIEF, STOP!" Cortana screamed, causing the Spartan to whirl and point his gun behind him.

"What is it?" Master Chief.

"I just picked up hundreds of bogeys on my scanner, just up ahead in the room on your right. No way that you can sneak by them." Cortana said.

"Guess we'll need a distraction." Master Chief said as he grabbed a grenade.

"Wait, we don't want to start a panic. We don't even know what we're about to face." Cortana said.

"Have you got a better idea?" Master Chief said as he leaned against the wall and kept his gun out.

"I do, actually. Remember how the elites could make themselves invisible temporarily?" Cortana asked.

"Yes." Master Chief said.

"Well, I managed to incorporate that into your armor. Whoever is in there won't be able to see you for a few minutes. Up for it?" Cortana asked.

"Do it." Master Chief said.

"It's done. You should be seeing the results in a second…" Cortana said. Master Chief looked down to see his hands and gun vanish. All that he could see was the floor, but slightly distorted, like back when he fought elites.

"Now, no one should be able to see you unless they get close. Ready?" Cortana asked.

"Let's go. Let's see what we're dealing with." Master Chief said. Then, he ran in front of the doors that led to the right. As they passed the doors, they turned to look inside. When they saw what was inside, they stopped cold.

"Oh… my… god." Cortana said. Master Chief had to agree. The room in front of them was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where, to both the AI and Spartan's surprise, there were humans in black robes sitting at all four tables. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where there were several people sitting from side to side. Then, Master Chief looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars.

"My lord, how is that possible?" Cortana asked, snapping Master Chief out of his daze.

"Cortana, look straight." Master Chief said.

"What is it?" Cortana asked.

"That old man. The one sitting at the center of that table. I think he's in charge of this place." Master Chief said.

"You mean the one with the gigantic beard who looks over a hundred years old?" Cortana asked.

"Yeah." Master Chief said.

"Hey Harry, what is it?" Ron started at his best friend while stuffing break in his face.

"I think we're being watched…" Harry said softly as he turned to look at the entrance of the Great Hall, causing Ron and Hermione to look there as well.

"I don't see anything." Ron frowned. Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"John, heads up. Your invisibility is about to fade, and I don't that we want everyone in that place to see you. Oh, and I think that those kids are looking at you." Cortana said.

"Which ones?" Master Chief asked.

"That kid with the glasses on the right table, and the two next to him, the boy with the red hair and the girl with the curly brown hair. There's something about them. I think we should watch out for them." Cortana said.

"Noted. Let's move." Master Chief said as he sprinted up the stairs.

"That was amazing, back there. I've never seen a ceiling like that. I don't even think the Forerunners had anything like that." Cortana said as Master Chief reached the top of the stairs. At that moment, the invisibility faded.

"What was that? Those were definitely humans, but most of them were children." Master Chief.

"If I had to guess… I'd say that this is some kind of school." Cortana said.

"A school?" Master Chief said with surprise.

"Considering what we've witnessed, yes." Cortana said.

"How is a school supposed to help us get back to our own time?" Master Chief asked.

"Don't underestimate this place, John. This place has much more than we've seen yet. Let's keep moving." Cortana said.

"I'm not going to wander around here blind. We need a layout of this structure." Master Chief said.

"My lord, what the devil are you?" a shocked voice came from Master Chief's right, causing the Spartan to whirl and point his gun.

"What the?" Cortana gasped. In front of the Spartan was a painting of several cloaked humans around a table, and they were all staring at the Spartan.

"What the devil?" One of them swore.

"Chief, that painting is talking to us, like it's alive." Cortana frowned.

"This just gets weirder and weirder." Master Chief said. Then, one of the people in the painting got up and ran out the door.

"Chief, let's keep moving." Cortana said.

"Affirmative." Master Chief ran down the hallway, passing several paintings on the way, all of their inhabitants gaping and yelling as they pointed at the Spartan. Then, Chief reached the end of the hallway.

"Wow." Cortana said. In front of them was a gigantic staircase, criss crossing as they led to other hallways and doors above and below where they were.

"Heading up?" Cortana chuckled as the Spartan stepped onto the staircase and headed up. As Master Chief reached the middle, the stairs rumbled, making the Spartan instantly point his gun.

"John, the staircase is moving!" Cortana said as Master Chief looked over the edge, confirming the AI's statement.

"This place is worse than Halo. There better not be a Moniter around." Master Chief muttered.

"What next?" Cortana chuckled.

**August 30, 2552, Uncharted Space…**

"Good to see you awake, Captain." A blue AI that looked like a woman with long flowing hair smiled as a man with dark hair and a mustache stepped onto the bridge.

"Good to see you too, Serina. Did you wake me up for a reason?" the Captain asked.

"Yes. I detected a UNSC distress signal, and have adjusted the _Spirit of Fire's_ course for the source." The AI smirked.

"Wake up Anders, and get her up here, as well as the bridge crew, stat!" the Captain said as he sat in the bridge chair.

"It's nice to see you too." The AI smirked.

**Well, well, this is a twist. What else lies ahead? Review!**


	7. First Meeting

**Hey, it's me! Things get faster in this chapter! Review!**

Chapter 6

Master Chief looked around as the staircase moved to the left.

"I don't detect any mechanics, so that's not what powering the stairs. What are we looking for, exactly?" Cortana asked as Master Chief walked onto the next flight of stairs and started walking up.

"We're doing recon." Master Chief said as the staircase he was on started moving. This time, he wasn't standing still.

"John, what are you doing?" Cortana asked as another staircase passed over him.

"We don't have time to wait for these things to connect. We make our own paths." Master Chief said as he socked his gun. Then, he leaped and grabbed the banister of the staircase above him. He pulled himself up and over the edge, landing feet first.

"Really? You can't wait for the stairs to change?" Cortana groaned as the stairs Master Chief were on started moving.

"If you're going to do this, I'll activate the jet-pack. Then, you'll be able to fly to each flight of stairs. (Remember? Master Chief used a jet-pack in the first Halo 4 trailer, when he was going through the _Dawn_?)

"It's done." Cortana said. Then, Master Chief leaped as the stairs passed over him. He felt the jet pack turn on, sending the Spartan flying over the stairs. Then, the jet-pack turned off, causing the Spartan to neatly land on the center of the stairs.

"Let's get off here, John." Cortana said as the stairs stopped in front of a hallway. Master Chief stepped off the stairs and walked through the hallway, which seemed deserted except for a few torches and paintings on the wall.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Cortana asked as Master Chief walked around another corner.

"No, we're investigating this facility and collecting research. We still don't know what this is yet, or if these humans are hostile." Master Chief said.

Meow!

Master Chief whirled with his gun pointed out , but frowned when he didn't see anyone.

"Chief, look down." Master Chief looked down to see a cat with brown and gray fur and red eyes.

"Chief, it's just a cat." Cortana said.

"There's something about that feline that I don't like. Reminds me of a sentinel." Master Chief said as he kept his gun pointed at the cat.

"Chief, I'm picking up a signature, coming around the corner. Want me to activate your camouflage?" Cortana asked.

"Do it." Then, Master Chief vanished, just as a man walked around the corner.

"Huh. That guy might be a guard of some kind, and that cat scouts for him, like how the Sentinels answer to the Moniter." Cortana said. Master Chief growled silently. The memory of the Forerunner AI that had tried to get him to activate Halo, and then tried to kill him when he refused to give Cortana and the Index to the Moniter, who then helped him at the Ark and claimed to be his friend, before he double-crossed the Spartan **again** and killed Sergeant Johnson, and then tried to kill him when they tried to activate Installation 04B.

"What is it, my dear? Any naughty students wandering the corridors that we can take to Ms Umbridge?" the man said in a baby voice to the cat, which purred and rubbed itself against the man's legs.

"Chief, I don't know if this camouflage works against animals." Cortana said nervously as the cat sniffed the air. For a minute, the man stared directly at where Master Chief was. Then, he sighed.

"Come along, dear." The man said as he turned and walked around the corner, with the cat right behind him.

"That was too close." Cortana said.

"Let's keep moving." Master Chief said as the invisibility camouflage faded and he began moving.

"John, when was the last time you ate or drank something? Did you get any medical attention for your battles on the Ark?" Cortana asked as Master Chief walked through a hallway lit up with light from the outside.

"I'm fine, Cortana." Master Chief said as he looked around.

"Really, John, you need to get some food soon." Cortana said.

"My my, you're not from around here, are you?" A voice laughed. Master Chief whirled and pointed his gun. When he saw who was talking, shock went through his body.

"What… is that?" Cortana asked with surprise. Master Chief didn't have an answer. In front of him was what looked like a human, only it was floating several feet above the ground, and was pale and transparent. He was dressed in what appeared to be old robes.

"Hello! I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington! Welcome to Hogwarts, good sir! Who might you be?" Sir Nicholas asked as he bowed.

"Should we talk to this thing? Can we trust it?" Master Chief asked Cortana.

"Well, we really don't have much of a choice. I say, let's talk to him. By this point, this place keeps popping out more surprises." Cortana said.

"Alright." Master Chief said. Then, he looked up at the ghost.

"I'm Spartan One-One-Seven, and my companion is Cortana, an Artificial Intelligence Unit." Master Chief said.

"Look, my friend's not in the best physical health. Could you tell us where he could find something to eat? We won't stay long." Cortana said.

"The kitchens are on the floor beneath the Great Hall." The ghost said.

"I guess that that must be the room where we saw everyone eating." Cortana said.

"Thanks. We'll be on our way." Master Chief said as he turned and walked through the ghost. Master Chief felt an ice cold chill go through him. His armor seemed to have no effect.

"Hang on Chief, I want to ask him something." Cortana said. Master Chief turned to look at the ghost.

"Hang on. My friend wants to ask you something." Master Chief said as he pulled out his computer chip and held it out in front of him. Then, a small image of Cortana sprang out of the chip.

"My lord! What are you?" Sir Nick asked with shock as he floated in front of the AI.

"I'm Cortana. I was wondering if you knew anything about Weasleys or Harry Potter." She said. The ghost instantly got a look of surprise.

"Of course I do. Everyone knows who Harry Potter is! He's the boy-who-lived, and saved us all from the terror of the Dark Lord fourteen years ago. The way that that woman treats him is sickening." The ghost said.

"Odd. I wonder who this Harry Potter is?" Master Chief thought.

"He sounds like an amazing person. What does he look like?" Cortana asked. The ghost seemed surprised.

"You really aren't from around here if you don't know what the boy-who-lived looks like! He's well known for his dark hair, round glasses, and his mother's emerald eyes. But, the lightning scar on his forehead is what makes him truly unique. He's almost never seen without his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." The ghost said.

"_Wait… that boy from earlier, the one who was looking at us… you've got to be kidding me."_ Master Chief groaned mentally

"Ummmm… thanks. We'll be on our way." Cortana said. Then, the ghost showed shock when Master Chief pushed the chip with Cortana into the back of his head.

"Farewell." Master Chief said as he headed back to the staircase.

"Chief… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cortana asked.

"Yeah. That that kid from earlier is the guy that he was talking about. I didn't get that kind of vibe from him. Hard to believe that he's so impressed about some kid." Master Chief said as he come to the doorway that he had walked through earlier. Now, the stairway was facing in another direction.

"Guess we'll have to wait for the stairs to show up." Cortana said.

"No we don't. I think that it's about time we made introductions." Master Chief said as he looked down.

"Chief, no. Don't you even think about itttttttt!" Cortana screamed as Master Chief leaped over the edge of the staircase and shot down like a rocket feet-first through the gap at the center of the staircase.

"Are you nuts?" Cortana screamed as Master Chief continued to plummet.

"I though you liked crazy." Master Chief chuckled.

"I… well…" Cortana stammered nervously.

"Get ready for a hard landing." Master Chief said.

The Great Hall…

"I don't know, Ron, things seem to get crazier each day." Hermione sighed as she looked at Harry, who was staring at Cho Chang.

"Sheesh Hermione, you're being paranoid. What else could possibly happen?" Ron grinned.

BOOM! The sound of a gigantic crash made everyone stop talking and look towards the front of the Great Hall.

"That came from outside!" Hermione gasped as everyone stood up and rushed out. Dumbledore rose and raised his hands, but no one seemed to pay attention. The first people to run out of the Great Hall gasped. Harry, Ron, and Hermione pushed past Fred and George and gaped. In front of the stairs, was a figure in a green outfit, crouched down with his fist in the ground, which was ripped up around him.

"Bloody hell. What is that?" Ron gaped. Then, to everyone's shock, the green figure stood up and pulled out something that he cocked in his hands. Now, Harry could see that the figure looked human-like, but was wearing a helmet that concealed his face

"That's a muggle gun!" Hermione gasped, making several students grab their wands.

"Well… you certainly got their attention." Cortana said nervously as they looked at the crowd of children in front of them.

"That's an understatement." Master Chief said. Then, he glanced at the crowd and saw the boy from earlier staring at him.

"And there he is. Harry Potter. John, don't do something stupid. We have no idea what these kids can do." Cortana said.

"Affirmative." Master Chief said. Then, he took a step forward, making several more people gasp. At that moment, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape pushed through the students, and stopped cold when they saw the Spartan.

"Well… I guess we should make introductions." Cortana said nervously.

"Greetings. Might I inquire who you are, and how you came to be here?" Dumbledore asked as he extended his arm. Master Chief's finger tightened on the trigger as he stepped forward. Then, Snape fired a disarming charm, causing the assault rifle to fall out of the Spartan's hands and clatter on the floor. Master Chief instantly dropped down, tackled the professor, and pulled out his magnum, causing the crowd of students to gasp as he put the gun on the professor's head.

"There is no need for violence! Severus, that was quite rude of you. I apologize for my professor's actions. May we continue this elsewhere?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"John, listen to him." Cortana said.

"Fine." Master Chief said as he let Snape go, causing the professor to crash onto the ground.

"He talked!" Hermione gasped.

"I care more about how he just kicked Snape's ass." Ron grinned as the Spartan picked up the assault rifle.

"May we finish this conversation in my office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, I don't think!" McGonagall began to say.

"Relax, Minerva. This man poses no threat to me, the students, or the rest of the staff. If he wished to cause us harm, he would have done so already." Dumbledore said calmly as Snape stood up.

"I take it that you're the superior officer in this facility?" Master Chief asked.

"That's one way to say it." Dumbledore chuckled.

"Chief, follow him. I'll introduce myself once we're alone." Cortana said.

"Fine. Since you're the superior officer of this facility, UNSC regulations dictate that I report to you." Master Chief said as he followed Dumbledore up the stairs. The second they were gone, everyone burst into whispers.

"UNSC? What the bloody hell is that?" Ron frowned.

"Well… he spoke like a military officer, so the UNSC must be some kind of military organization. But, I've never seen a weapon like that before, and his outfits's not part of anything that I've ever seen before." Hermione frowned.

"Guys… do you think that he's… you know… from what we saw earlier?" Harry whispered as they walked away from the crowd of students.

"Wait… you think that he's an alien? He looked human, and he spoke English." Hermione frowned.

"Makes sense, if you ask me. He shows up a day after that thing crashes." Ron frowned.

"Let's go ask him. Come on!" Harry said as he began to run down a hallway. Looking at each other, Ron and Hermione ran after him.

**Clever, right? Review! **


	8. Master Chief, Meet Dumbledore

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter, starring our favorite Spartan! **

Chapter 8

"Chief, can't you go anywhere without causing trouble?" Cortana groaned as Master Chief followed the old man up a flight of stairs.

"Well, did you have a better idea?" Master Chief answered back.

"Well… I guess you make a point. Sheesh, where is this guy taking us?" Cortana sighed as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Where are you taking us, exactly?" Master Chief asked the old man. Dumbledore simply chuckled as he stopped in front of a gargoyle.

"Lemon drop." Dumbledore said, causing the gargoyle to rotate upwards.

"That may not be as advanced as our time, but still, you gotta admit, that is impressive." Cortana laughed as the old man walked up the stairs, followed by Master Chief. Master Chief looked surprised as he walked into the office and looked around.

"What an amazing room!" Cortana breathed. Master Chief silently agreed as he looked around. The room was filled with spinning instruments and many books, completely different from anything that he had ever seen before, human, Covanent, and even Forerunner!

"What species is that?" Cortana asked, causing Master Chief to look towards the desk, surprised at the creature sitting on the perch. It looked like a bird, but it had red feathers.

"Impressive, isn't he?" Master Chief turned to see Dumbledore sit at the desk.

"What is it?" Master Chief asked.

"It's a phoenix. Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads. Their tears have healing powers." Dumbledore smiled.

"Such an odd creature…" Cortana frowned.

"Now, might I inquire who you are?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am Spartan One-One-Seven, Rank of Master Chief in the United Nations Space Command. And my companion can introduce herself." Then, Master Chief pulled out a circular pad and placed it on Dumbledore's desk. Master Chief pulled Cortana's chip out of his head and pushed it into the circular pad, causing a small image of Cortana to appear. Dumbledore looked surprised, before he regained his calm composure.

"I'm sorry for my friend's idiotic behavior. I'm Artificial Intelligance construct serial number CTN 0452-9, but I prefer the name my creator gave me, Cortana." Cortana smirked.

"I see… I can honestly say that you and your… friend are unlike anything I've ever seen, muggle or wizard." Dumbledore said.

"I assure you, Master Chief isn't just some muggle. I've learned a lot about your world in the time that I've been here. Technically… we shouldn't even be here." Dumbledore frowned at Cortana's statement.

"And why is that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Because… we're from the year Two-Thousand-Five Hundred and Fifty Seven." Cortana answered, getting a surprised look from Dumbledore.

"Might I inquire how?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our ship, the Forward Unto Dawn, or what was left of it, was sucked into a black hole. Ironically, it saved us. I think you saw what was left of it earlier." Cortana laughed nervously.

"So that's what my students saw earlier… might I inquire what you are, Master Chief? You look human." Dumbledore frowned.

"I am human, sir." Then, Master Chief took off his helmet, showing Dumbledore his face.

"I see… No offense, Master Chief, but you look as if you haven't removed that… suit in a very long time." Dumbledore frowned.

"That suit is MJOLNIR Mark Six Armor, top of the line armor for Spartans." Cortana said.

"Might I inquire what a Spartan is?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's classified under ONI intelligence." Master Chief said as he put his helmet back on. Dumbledore frowned as he looked at Cortana.

"That stands for Office of Navel Intelligence, and John, the Spartan Two Program was made public. Not only that, ONI and the UNSC doesn't even exist yet, and it's not like we can get through the black hole to get back to our time and dimension anytime soon. And it's not like the Covanent or the Flood are going to show up anytime soon. Not to mention, the Moniter's a pile of scraps." Cortana frowned.

"Might I inquire what this Covanent or Flood is?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's… a very long story." Master Chief said.

"Not to mention, that we could be changing history itself by telling him about the Human-Covanent War, John! Our very presence is messing with the fabric of time and space itself!" Cortana looked from Master Chief to Dumbledore with the slightest expression of fear on her face.

"I'm aware of the laws of time and space, but I am also aware that they are also just theory." Dumbledore frowned.

"I see… you remind me of someone, I just can't remember who." Cortana frowned. Then, she looked back at Master Chief.

"I think we can trust him, John." Cortana smiled.

"Very well. But, I see a single trick, and you'll regret it." Master Chief said as he kept a hand on his weapon.

"Very well. Now, might I inquire into the events of your time?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well… like I said before, it's a very long story." Master Chief said.

"This isn't exactly the time to be arguing. We need to unload the _Dawn_ before some primitive creature gets into it." Cortana frowned.

"I see… As I understand, you have absolutely no connections in this world, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked. The Spartan nodded.

"Well… his ancestors are on this planet somewhere, but the records of John's past were lost when the Covanent glassed Reach." Cortana muttered, making Dumbledore blink in confusion.

"I see… so, may I glance into your past? You must understand, I need to understand what I'm dealing with." Dumbledore said.

"John, trust him." Cortana whispered. Master Chief nodded. Dumbledore pulled his wand out and pressed it to Master Chief's head. A second later, white lines came out of the Spartan's head into the vial that the old man was holding. Then, Dumbledore flicked his wand, causing a silver disk to float in front of him. Dumbledore tipped the vial into the disk.

"I'll just be a minute." Dumbledore said as he looked into the disk. Master Chief frowned as he looked at Dumbledore, who wasn't saying or doing anything besides breathing.

"Ummmm… is he alright?" Master Chief asked after two minutes.

"Scanning… his vital signs are all normal. Nothing wrong with him. In fact, all his vitals are strong, especially considering his apparent age. Even in our time, the longest a human has ever lived is one hundred and twenty." Cortana frowned. Two minutes later, Dumbledore looked up with an odd look on his face. _(My original plan was to show scenes from Halo going from John's childhood to the end of Halo 3, but… you obviously know all this if you're reading a Halo crossover. By the way… I can't wait for Halo 4! I got the Limited Edition, baby!)_

"Incredible…" Then, Dumbledore looked at Master Chief.

"You are an incredibly lucky and powerful young man, to endure what you have endured. Those devices, those Halos… they are beyond anything that I have ever comprehended. To wipe the galaxy, clean of life… and the reason why. In all my years, I never dreamed of a monstrosity like the Flood. And, the Covenant… they remind me much of another misguided organization, blinded by false goals. Those Prophets, especially. And that woman, Catherine Halsey… she reminds me of a certain student here." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'd like to meet that girl." Cortana spoke up.

"I must admit, that alien that you were with on the Ark…, the Arbiter, I believe?" Master Chief nodded.

"He reminds me of a misguided young man. Might I inquire what happened to him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Based on my predictions, the front half of the Dawn that the Arbiter was on made it back through the Slipspace Portal to Earth." Cortana answered. Dumbledore looked at Cortana.

"Based on what I saw, you are more advanced than any muggle device or wizarding item on this planet. That much knowledge can be very useful… or very dangerous." Dumbledore frowned.

"Yeah, we've heard that before." Master Chief said.

"And you. Based on what I witnessed on your life, you are a soldier, yes?" Dumbledore asked. Master Chief nodded.

"I see… your skills could be very useful. You see, you've arrived at a most critical time in history, and I could use your help in an organization of mine." Dumbledore began.

"Chief, I'm detecting an additional life signature heading this way!" Cortana said suddenly, causing Dumbledore to stop talking immediately, and Master Chief to yank Cortana from the disk and into his helmet.

"I should have known that she'd come here right away." Dumbledore sighed as the staircase rumbled.

"Hem hem!" Dumbledore sighed as Master Chief turned to see a short woman dressed in pink looking at him.

"I don't like her." Cortana said immediately, echoing what Master Chief was thinking.

"So, this is the individual that wrecked half the Forbidden Forest and assaulted several Hogwarts Professors?" she asked as she looked at the Spartan.

"Yes, this is Spartan One-One-Seven. He apparently came here through a rift in time from the year two thousand five hundred and fifty seven. The wreckage is from his vessel, which was practically destroyed. He's a soldier, from the United Nations Space Command." Umbridge looked shocked for a second, before she smiled.

"I see… Cornelius must hear about this immediately." Umbridge said, before she looked at Master Chief.

"This young man is a hero. He prevented the extinction of humanity from the threat of an alien armada and an intergalactic parasite. In his time, he is one of the most decorated officers and carries the rank of Master Chief." Dumbledore said. Umbridge scoffed as she looked at Master Chief.

"I don't care who you are or what you were in your time. Here, you answer to the Minister of Magic and the Ministry itself! There are rules and protocol to follow. And if you don't abide them… you will suffer the consequences." Umbridge smiled before turning and walking from the room.

"She reminds me of the Moniter." Cortana said when Umbridge was gone.

"I know. It's unfortunate that we can't take care of the problem the same way." Master Chief said.

"I know, she's been here since the beginning of the year. But, it is imperative that we acquire as much as we can from the wreckage of your vessel before the aurors get there first. I'll have several professors assist you." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks." Master Chief said.

**The Wreckage of the Forward Unto Dawn…**

The sound of clicking went through the air as a spider crawled near the wreckage, sensing a cold and dark place that would do for a nice home. Not sensing anyone else, the spider crawled inside. A minute later, a horrible screeching noise could be heard, before an odd sound could be heard next. A minute later, the ship went silent.

**Weird… what happens next? Review!**


	9. Dream Warnings and Morning Meals

**Hey, it's me! Sorry that it's been so long, I've been really busy with Halo 4, and Call of Duty, Black Ops 2! Since I beat the entire Halo 4 campaign, I thought that I'd try to incorporate some of it into my novel! Plus, a guest star from the classic Halo games. Review!**

**Chapter 9 **

**November 25, 2557, Unknown Space…**

"Play it again, please." The young man said as he stared at a blue screen, which had a message on it. A second later, a female voice came over the intercom, repeating the same message that he had heard a second before.

"Mayday, mayday, this is UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn…" the voice continued.

"Sir?" someone asked behind him, but the man didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the screen.

Elsewhere, Unknown Space…

"I'm surprised to see you and the crew in such good condition, sir." Serina said as the Captain stared out the observation deck. Then, the doors opened behind him.

"Good to see you, Anders." The captain said as he turned around.

"Where are we?" the young woman asked as she looked around the observation deck that also served as her lab (Seen in Halo Wars.)

"Somewhere in unknown space. We've been going through space for about twenty four years." The blue

AI said, getting surprised looks from the Captain and Anders.

"I can't believe no one found us." Anders said softly.

"We should be lucky that the Covanent didn't find us." The Captain said.

"Twenty four years… what do you think happened? Did we win the war? Are we the last of humanity?" Anders asked as she fiddled with one of the machines.

"Negative on that last part. I picked up two signals, one of them being a distress signal." Serina said.

"Play it." The Captain said as he and Anders turned to a blue screen. An second later, Cortana's voice came over the speaker

"Mayday, Mayday this is the UNSC Frigate Forward Unto Dawn…" the voice began. While the Captain and Anders listened to the voice, neither one of them noticed Serina turn red for a minute, and then, when the message stopped and they had turned around, she was blue again and smiling.

"And the other signal?" The Captain asked.

"It's from a UNSC ship. I believe its name is Infinity." Serina said.

"So… do we head for the distress signal, or Infinity?" Anders asked. The Captain frowned as he looked out at the black oblivion for a minute. Then, he sighed, and turned back.

"Which is closer?" he asked.

"The distress call, sir." Serina said.

"Then it's settled. We head for the distress signal first, and rescue the crew of the Forward Unto Dawn. Then, we'll make contact with the Infinity." The Captain said as he crossed his arms.

"Sir, with all respect, we're the ones who need rescuing. It's a miracle that we're all still alive. Well… most of us. It's also a miracle that no one froze to death in cyro, not to mention that we barely have power left. We're not in any state to rescue anyone." Serina said.

"That doesn't matter. Protocol dictates that rescuing the crew of a vessel in distress takes top precedence. And if Sergeant Forge was here, he'd agree. Serina, track that signal and plot a course!" the Captain said as he turned and walked out the door.

**Now then, it's time to get back to our favorite Spartan…**

"Cortana?" Master Chief asked as he looked around. He found himself standing in a completely white infinity.

"I'm afraid that your Artificial Intelligence unit is currently unavailable, Reclaimer." A very familiar voice said behind Master Chief, causing him to see…

"You!" he said with rage as he looked at no other than 343 Guilty Spark, floating in front of him. He immediately whipped his hand to his back to pull out his assault rifle, but found empty air. He looked down to see no gun. He slowly looked up to see the floating orb in front of him.

"How are you alive? I saw you die on Halo!" Master Chief said.

"That I did, Reclaimer. This is merely your consciousness creating images while you are in a state of resting." Guilty Spark said.

"You're basically saying that this is a dream." Master Chief said.

"In a manner of speaking, yes." Guilty Spark said.

"Why are you here?" Master Chief asked the Moniter.

"Simply to give you information that you would find useful. Surely you don't think it's finished? There's lot more to be done!" The Moniter said.

"You're the last person that I would ever take advice from. You betrayed me and Cortana twice! You killed Sergeant Johnson, and tried to kill me and the Arbiter! I'll never listen to you again!" Master Chief snarled.

"There is much you fail to understand, Reclaimer. There is still the Flood to deal with. You still have much use left, and there is much to do!" Spark laughed.

"The Flood is dead. They died when Halo fired, with the Gravemind with it." Master Chief said.

"Do you truly believe that? And there is still your Covanent! The meddler may be destroyed, but that will not stop them! Oh, how I wish she was here. What I wouldn't give for even a small amount of her wisdom! A few Prometheans would surely have ended all this chaos. Then again, that would mean that he would be here too." Then, Spark turned towards Master Chief.

And if he was here, Reclaimer, then you would have preferred the Flood." Spark chuckled.

"Who are you talking about?" Master Chief asked.

"One hundred thousand years, I spent on

Installation 04, not knowing whether our sacrifice, my sacrifice, had been in vain. And, just when I found out that we had succeeded, you had to go and blow it all up." Spark said as his eye glowed from blue to red, similar to what he had done on Installation 04B.

"Spark! What are you talking about?" Master Chief asked.

"You are doomed, Reclaimer. Your army is gone! My Installation is destroyed!" Spark laughed as he began to fade.

"Spark!" Master Chief said.

"Do heed my warning, Reclaimer. I shouldn't tell you this, but protocal demands it!" Spark said.

"Demands what?" Master Chief said.

"That you avoid the being that called Voldemort, of course." Spark said. Then, Master Chief was blinded by a blinding yellow light.

"Chief? John?" Master Chief sat up, finding himself in a bedroom with red drapings. He turned to see Cortana on a desk, looking at him in her holo from. On a chair next to the desk, was his Spartan armor, piled up with his helmet on top. He held his hands up and looked at them. He slowly opened and closed his hands. Then, he slowly stood up and got out of bed.

"Nice to see you rested!" Cortana smiled as Master Chief looked at himself in the mirror. Honestly, for spending over four years inside a cyro-tube, he didn't look so bad.

"You might as well get something to eat. You have to unload the _Dawn_ today." Cortana smirked as Master Chief reached for his armor.

"Really? John, can you go one day without that armor?" Cortana asked. Master Chief turned towards her just as he put his helmet on.

"Time to get moving." Master Chief said. Then, the door opened, and he turned to see Dumbledore walk in.

"Welcome back, Master Chief. It's pleasant to see you awake." Dumbledore smiled. Then, he gave a nod to Cortana.

"Ma'am." He smiled.

"Professor." She smiled back.

"Now then, I'm sure that you have much to do, but would you join us in the Great Hall for breakfast. I'm sure that would not be a problem?" Dumbledore asked,

"Fine. But, I still need to return to my ship and salvage everything that is still operable." Master Chief said.

"I understand. I'll have several professors assist you. Normally, I'd have my gamekeeper, Hagrid, assist you, but he is currently unavailable." The, Dumbledore blinked.

"That reminds me, after you are done, I'd like to discuss something with you in my office. That's not too much trouble, is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not at all." Cortana said, causing the Chief to look at her.

"Wonderful. The food is magnificent, after all!" Dumbledore smiled as Master Chief picked up Cortana and inserted it into his head.

"There is one thing." Master Chief said as he followed the old man down a flight of stairs.

"What might that be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Does the name Voldemort mean anything to you?" Master Chief asked. Dumbledore stopped, and looked back at Master Chief.

"Might I ask where you heard that name?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Just out of the blue." Master Chief said.

"I'll tell you about him in our meeting. Just know that for the moment, he is a powerful Dark Wizard. Also, even though I don't advise it, do not say his name in front of the students, for it would cause panic." Dumbledore said with a serious tone.

"Fine." Master Chief said.

"Where did you get that name from?" Cortana asked as they continued to follow Dumbledore.

"You could say I got from an old friend." Master Chief said.

"Who?" Cortana asked with a questioning tone.

One Spinny Circle Later…

"Spark? You saw Spark in a dream?" Cortana practically screamed at Master Chief as he sat next to Dumbledore.

"It didn't mean anything. Spark is dead. He died on Halo." Master Chief said emotionlessly, ignoring the sound of the students coming on, and the whispers that erupted as the students stared at him.

"Harry, look who it is!" Hermione whispered as she saw next to him and Ron.

"It's that guy who kicked Snape's ass!" Ron whispered with a grin.

"I like this guy!" Fred whispered with a grin. Then, Dumbledore raised his hands, causing the Hall to go silent.

"Many of you may be wondering about our guest here, who certainly made an entrance here the other day. He prefers to referred to as the Master Chief. He will be staying with us for now. Also, while I'm on the topic, I need all prefects, as well as the head boy and head girl to accompany our guest and your heads of houses into the Forbidden Forest for an expedition." Dumbledore said, creating mutters among the students.

"What the bloody hell does he want us for?" Ron whispered to Hermione, who frowned.

"Look at Umbridge!" Hermione hissed. Indeed, the High Inquisitor was glaring at Dumbledore.

"But, all that later. For now, let's eat!" Dumbledore waved his wand, causing food to appear on everyone's plates.

"Now that's food! None of that UNSC ration crap!" Cortana laughed, making Master Chief blink in surprise.

"Cortana?" Master Chief asked in confusion.

"Well, what are you waiting for? That food isn't going to eat itself! And that means taking off your helmet." Cortana said. With a sign, Master Chief reached up and started to remove his helmet. Whispering erupted throughout the hall.

"Harry, look!" Hermione whispered as she elbowed him. He turned to see Master Chief take off his helmet and place it next to him on the table.

"He's human!" Hermione gasped. Harry blinked at the man sitting next to Dumbledore.(This description is from novels such as Halo: The Flood, and games such as Halo 4.) He had short blond hair, very pale white skin, that looked as if he hadn't been in the sun for months, and blue eyes, that scared Harry.

"Bloody hell… I was expecting a robot!" Geroge whispered. Master Chief finished his meal, and put his helmet back on.

"Keep an eye on that Harry Potter kid, John, there's something about him that I'm suspicious about." Cortana said.

"Noted." Master Chief said.

**Wow, that was intense. If you played Halo 4, you know what Spark was talking about! Sorry this took so long. And…**

**I would like to pause for a moment and remember the victims of the Sandy Hook Massacre that took place on 12/14/12. To those of you who've been reading my series, I appreciate your support.. But, I would like to stop here for a moment. What happened on Friday reminds me… reminds us… that evil is not a machine or a monster like Cell or Lord Voldemort. Evil comes in all shapes and forms, from our darkest desires to true insanity. Everyone has the right to live, and no one has the right to take anyone else's life away, especially not those of innocent children. I hope that the American victory seen in the last chapter reminds all of us that no matter what happens, we will all stay together and help our fellow men, no matter, where they are, even if you're not an American. Remember all those brave souls who gave everything to protect innocent lives. Thank you, and keep reading. And never forget the innocent.**


	10. Scavenging the Dawn

**Hey, it's me! I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've updated this chapter! Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 10**

**November 27, 2257, Unknown Space…**

"Shipmaster, we intercepted a human transmission." A Elite in red armor said as he walked up the bridge to an elite in blue armor with a glowing symbol on it's head, which was observing a blue display. He turned around when the Elite approached him.

"What? Was it about Requiem?" the blueasked.

"No. It was a human distress call. We also intercepted human transmissions indicating that a human vessel is on the way to retrieve the ship. They also broadcast the identity of the distressed human." The red elite said.

"Who? What human could gain this much attention?" the blue elite asked with a hint of curiosity. The red elite paused before he answered.

"The demon." He said, causing much of the bridge personal to stare. The demon was whispered among the ranks, as the human who had destroyed the treacherous prophets, destroyed several of the sacred rings, and fought alongside the Arbiter on the Ark Installation. The human had apparently escaped with the Arbiter, but had vanished on the return to the human homeworld.

"What do we do?" the Elite asked. The blue elite pondered this for a second.

"Do you have the coordinates?" the blue eite asked.

"Of course." The red elite answered.

"Order the fleet to follow the signal! Requiem can wait! We must find the demon before the humans or the Arbiter do!" the elite snarled as he strode towards the panel and began imputing into it. The red elite bowered and left the room. The blue Elite snarled as he turned back towards the console, observing the Covanent Fleet outside changing direction.

**Earth, Forbidden Forest, December 1995…**

"This is silly, why are we following him?" Ron frowned as they walked behind Master Chief, who had a tight grip on his gun and was looking out in front of him.

"You ask him!" Hermioen glared at Ron, causing him to wimper.

"Geez, look at this trail! What made this?" one of the Ravenclaw Prefects frowned. Malfoy snorted.

"We're about ten feet away." Cortana said to Master Chief. He simply gave a small nod.

"Enough arguing. We're here." Master Chief said as the Dawn came into view, getting several surprised looks.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said with surprise at the ruined vessel.

"Our mission is simple. Unload the Dawn and move the inventory to the castle. Do not meddle with the weapons." Master Chief said as he waled to the ruined hatch. Seeing it incapable of opening, he plunged his fist through the metal and pulled the door out, throwing it on the ground.

"Bloody hell. Is that what we're all like in five hundred years?" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"You two, with me." Master Chief pointed at Ron and Hermione. He issued the rest directions, and led the two into the ship. He pulled Cortana out and put her into a port, causing her to appear in a screen. The lights dimmed on

"Amazing!" Hermione said with wide eyes.

"Whoa." Ron frowned

"Thank you, Hermione. You seem to be quite brilliant." Cortana smiled.

"You're hot." Ron said, causing Hermione to slap him upside the head. Cortana chuckled.

"I have a lot of questions! When did humans go into space? Is there life out there?" Hermione babbled.

"Life is out there. That's the problem." Master Chief said as he looked into a door. Then, he walked inside.

"Good one, John." Cortana chuckled as Master Chief came out with an armful of covanent weapons, including the plasma pistol, needler, plasma rifle, and fuel rod gun.

"Whoa!" Ron said with wide eyes.

"Those are weapons used by the Covanent, designed from Forerunner technology." Cortana said.

"Covanent? Forerunner?" Hermione frowned.

"Forerunner were a civilization of beings who lived over a hundred thousand years ago. They were wiped out when the Halos fired, to destroy the Flood." Cortana said.

"Flood?" Hermione asked.

"Later. Got something to put this in?" Master Chief asked. Hermione nodded as she pulled out a small bag, which Master Chief dropped everything into, without any question. He gestured down the hallway, and walked.

"Ummmm… are all humans like you in the future?" Hermione asked.

"You remind me of my creator. I think Dr. Halsey would like her, don't you think so?" Cortana asked Master Chief. He didn't respond.

"He's not really talkative, is he?" Hermione asked Cortana. She chuckled.

"He's always been like this, since I knew him. Trust me, if you've been through half what we've been through, you'd be like him." Cortana frowned. Then, she smiled.

"Imagine what Johnson would say if he was here." Cortana chuckled. Then, her image changed into a recording of Johnson.

"Get to it, Marines! The corp aint paying us by the hour!" he barked. Then, the image turned back into Cortana.

"He was a good man. A good marine." Master Chief said as he came out of the armory with a pile of UNSC weapons.

"Is that a gun?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes. Don't touch." Master Chief said as he dropped the pile of weapons into the bag. The door opened in front of them to reveal the hanger, where McGonagall and Snape, and a few other students were looking at the UNSC vehicles, trying to figure out how to get them loose.

"Amazing! That looks similar to a muggle tank." Hermione said with surprise.

"It is a tank." Cortana's voice rang over the intercom..

"And those are Pelicans, and a Hornet. Flying vehicles. Hang on." Cortana answered. Then, the rusted hooks lowered the devices onto the ground. Master Chief pulled Cortana from the wall, and then walked into one of the Pelican.

"Cortana, can you program these Pelicans to fly to Hogwarts?" Master Chief asked.

"Of course, John. Simple programming. I take it that's our ride back?" Cortana said as the Pelicans attached the other vehicles to their bellys.

"All of these items appear to be weapons." Snape obersved as Master Chief walked next to him.

"Your point?" The Spartan asked. Cortana interrupted him.

"John, the distress signal is still going strong, but I can't tell if anyone's responded." Cortana said.

"Later, Cortana." Master Chief said as she appeared in holo form, causing several male students to stare at her. Pansy slapped Draco, causing him to blink out of his daze.

"We need to tell my father about this. He'll tell the minister." He snarled.

"Of course, Draky. Professor Dumbledore won't tell anyone. Besides, Professor Umbridge probably told the Minister already" Pansy frowned.

"We… do have a place to keep all this, right?" Cortana frowned.

"I believe Professor Dumbledore will tell you that when we arrive." McGonagall said.

"Sounds fair to me. We've gotten everything. Time to abandon ship. Again." Cortana smirked as she vanished.

"So… we just leave this here?" Ron frowned as he gestured at the Dawn.

"For now. Get in." Master Chief gestured at the pelicans. It was simple enough to explain. He got into the cockpit of one of the pelicans and activated it.

"You know how to use this, right?" Ron called out. Chief glared at him. Ron quickly shut up. Then, the Pelicans raised into the air.

"Now this is air travel!" Cortana joked as she appeared on the dashboard. Master Chief didn't answer her as they flew through the air.

"John, do you think all the Forerunner technology is still here, the materials that the Covanent dug up? You know, the Portal to the Ark?" Cortana asked.

"You want to go back?" Master Chief asked, remembering the events on Installation 00.

"Well… John, if we can't get back to our own time any other way, we might have to go there. Maybe the forerunners built a time machine." Cortana said.

"Maybe." Master Chief said as the courtyards came into view, and gently lowered the Pelican. He leaped out just as it settled.

"Inventory secure, sir." Master Chief saluted as Dumbledore walked out. He smiled.

"Well done, Spartan. I have the perfect place to store this. Might we talk in my office. There is something we need to discuss." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, sir." Master Chief said as he followed Dumbledore into the building.

**Sorry this took so long. I promise to update more! Review! **


End file.
